


Twister and Teases

by LoudandDangerous



Series: 26 drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Games, Grinding, Lets play a game of Twister?, M/M, Nude Twister, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with a teensy bit of plot, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Twister - Freeform, Twister AU, a lot of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the game closet, he pulled the dusty box with four simple colors upon it. Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. He blew off the box and sent the dust flying. He read the cover.</p><p>"Twister?" He questioned to Steve, sitting on the table picking at his nails. Steve looked up and grinned.</p><p>"Why not? As long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself." He teased. </p><p>For Bucky, that request would be hard to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister and Teases

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, hooray!
> 
> More 26 Drabbles today!
> 
> I don't even think they're drabbles anymore. Just porn.
> 
> Alphabetical porn?
> 
> I have the letter 'L' coming up soon. Laser Tag sex.
> 
> Should be fun.

Bucky followed Steve to a secluded wing of the tower. Tiptoeing silently along the ground as they snuck past the rooms, their teammates sleeping and snoring. 

 

"Come on, babe." Steve whispered and pulled Bucky's flannel shirt closer. He turned the darkened corner and opened a door.

 

He flipped on the light switch and watched the room illuminate and brighten before the pair. A few trampoline chairs, a large TV, a hockey table, a closet and a tacky gray shag carpet. Steve sprinted to the closet and swung the door open. "Why don't we play a little game?" Steve smirked and presented the inside of the closet to Bucky much like Vanna White would on Wheel of Fortune. 

 

A grin grew upon Bucky's face as he shuffled towards the closet and scoped the endless line of boxes. Monopoly, Game of Life, Chutes and Ladders, Jenga, Pretty Pretty Princess, and....Twister? Bucky ran him metal hand over the matte finished white box and held it in both his hands. Metal on the left, Flesh on the right.

 

Out of the game closet, he pulled the dusty box with four simple colors upon it. Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. He blew off the box and sent the dust flying. He read the cover. "Twister?" He questioned to Steve, sitting on the table picking at his nails.

 

Steve looked up and grinned. "Why not? As long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself." He teased.

 

"Okay." Bucky smirked and knew he would be breaking that promise.

 

He held the top of the box, letting the bottom fall from under and plop onto the carpet. Steve hopped off the table and began setting up the mat and spinner. He held the spinner outstretched to Bucky and motioned him to take the first spin. Bucky flicked it and landed on green, right hand. He placed his hand over a green circle and handed Steve the spinner.

 

"Red, right hand." He placed his left hand directly across from Bucky's right hand on green and smirked. He stared in Bucky's eye innocently before handing off the spinner. 

 

"Red, left foot." Steve stared at the spinner before flicking it and allowing the dial to land on Red, left hand instead. 

 

"Oops." Steve flashed Bucky a smile as Bucky moved his hand and came to the point of looking as though he was about to do a push up. Steve spun and pushed his to to green, left hand. He arched his back acrobatically until he was immediately under Bucky, smirking and staring into his eyes. "Whoops." He whispered, grinding up on Bucky and making him weak in the knees.

 

"Steve--shit. Stop. You know if I fall, I'm taking you with me." He gasped as Steve began rubbing faster.

 

"What's wrong, Bucky?" He whispered and emphasized how he said Bucky's name. He held his index finger up off the mat and slid down the waistband of Bucky's flannel pants. He palmed at Bucky's erection, leaving him gasping, pleading and praying that his legs wouldn't give out on him. He leaned up to Bucky's ear. "I don't think I need to spin to know where my legs are going..." He teased as he hooked his legs around Bucky's waist. Bucky swallowed as Steve's grinding became erratic. "I love this game." He declared to Bucky, who was reluctantly grinding back against. Bucky raised his hand to take off Steve's pants. "No. I never said you could move your hand. The spinner didn't either. _Find another way._ "

 

Now he really had Bucky.

 

Bucky lowered and gripped Steve's waistband in his mouth without moving his hands so much as a cetimeter on the color coded circles. Steve leaned his head back, retaining his position as Bucky planted a wet kiss upon his erection through his breifs. Bucky stared disapprovingly at the piece of fabric between the his mouth and Steve. He gripped the elastic waistband with his teeth. Steve shouted when Bucky pulled them down. Bucky took his toe and flicked the spinner.

 

Blue, right hand.

 

"Why, darling that's under you." He whispered in Steve's ear, sucking a mark on Steve's neck as he retreated and stared in awe at Steve's pleading body underneath him. "How ever will I get there?" He held his right hand off the green and pushed Steve's stomach down on to the mat. Steve hissed at the cold meeting his back but the hiss melted to a moan when Bucky took his member in his mouth. 

 

"You..." Steve gasped for breath. "Your....hand. It-It-It-It..."

 

"Blue is underneath you, baby boy. My hand is technically, _on blue_." 

 

Steve's eyes fluttered shut when he felt the heat rising in his spine and flushing his chest. He took off his shirt and tossed it on a chair nearby. Steve came with a loud groan, releasing the tension in his hips and relaxing on the, now stained, Twister mat. 

 

"I'm not finished, sweetheart." The way he said 'sweetheart' made it sound like he was addressing a 6 year old; not his boyfriend, who was currently releasing himself on a Twister mat.

 

"You're such a tease." He breathlessly gasped. Bucky smirked wiping his mouth.

 

"I know."

 

He scoped the room before locking eyes with a drawer on the TV stand. He moved away from the mat and headed towards it. Steve whimpered and moaned for him to come back.

 

"Stevie baby, I'm finding something so we can do this properly." He cooed in a calming voice that made Steve shut up instantly.

 

Bucky opened the drawer. News paper snipets, scratched CD's, unidentifiable papers and Cinnamon Pumpkin lotion. "Bingo." He whispered to himself. "Good news sweetheart, we'll smell like sex, sweat and autumn." 

 

Steve didn't say anything. He didn't have to. 

 

Bucky crawled towards him and took the lotion in his hands. "Why don't you get in your old position? Would love to fuck you that way." Bucky's words sent a chill down Steve's spine and his dick twitching for more. Steve obeyed and returned to his arched position. Bucky rubbed the lotion on his cock and got ready, lining himself up on the mat. 

 

He pushed in, Steve screamed and struggled to stay up in his position. Bucky continued and grew faster with each thrust until Steve found it hard to not move violently with each of Bucky's thrusts. With his back arched, Steve threw his head back and concentrated on staying upright. He could focus on the sweet scent of Pumpkin, or Bucky's moaning. Either was fine with him.

 

Bucky took Steve's cock in his hand and timed his movements with his thrusts. Steve was panting now, knowing he wouldn't last long. He held out for as long as he could, Bucky's movement growing faster indicated that he wouldn't last long either. He placed his hand under Steve's back and held him up as he thrusted. Steve let out a rather loud groan as he came for a second time on Bucky's hand. Bucky held him, until he stilled, riding out an orgasm and laying Steve down on the mat. 

 

They panted for a little while, calming down from the euphoria. The Twister mat was, well, not in good condition and the room smelled exactly as Bucky had predicted. 

 

Sex, Sweat and Autumn.

 

Steve sat up and eyed the mat. "It's not that bad. I mean....we could still finish the game. Maybe start over?"

 

Bucky turned to Steve. "And get tangled up in each other?"

 

There was a sharp pause before Bucky spoke again.

 

"Sign me up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was for 'T', but sitting in class today, I had an 'Aww Damn' moment when I realized I could've done Touches and Tango. I actually have a lot of these stories that had alliterations for letters already used, so I'll create the '26 Drabbles: Extras' series.
> 
> I had a biker gang one called Bandanas and Blowjobs. It's collecting dust in my drafts file.
> 
> Please comment if I should use the extras or not. 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> -LoudandDangerous.


End file.
